Darius Matthews' Studio: Minecraft
by JonCartoon2000
Summary: Darius Matthews walks into a Minecraft Game where he can't seem to figure out how this game is called Minecraft. Based on Twin Beaks from Sesame Street's Monsterpiece Theatre and Twin Peaks.


{Darius Matthews' intro from 2015-2016 begins and the overture plays as it has studio books that he read, and the managers he hired. Then, it pans in on Darius Alan Matthews sitting on a chair, wearing his green hoodie, with a laptop on his desk.}

Darius Alan Matthews: Oh, hello. This is Darius Alan Matthews here in Darius Matthews' Studio. Tonight there's another episode in a mysterious game. About Darius Matthews trying to guess a game's secret. A game called...{The dramatic music starts playing.} Minecraft. Oh, excuse me. {Darius runs off stage.}

{The scene is a Minecraft game with nothing but squares, and up there is the nighttime sky, down there is the grass, and in the middle of the game there is a house with a door on it. There's some weeds in the grass down there. Also, there's a shovel beside the house laying down on the ground which is green, and which is called grass. The steak is on the ground which is sand. Darius Alan Matthews enters and spies said steak lying on sand. Minecraft music softly plays in the background.}

Darius Alan Matthews: Oh hoo! Steak...oh ho...{He starts to speak into his hand-held tape recorder.} Christopher, this is Darius the Gamer reporting. I'm in a game called Minecraft. {He walks around, while looking around.} Fine game here...{He picks up the steak and eats it.}...and fine steak here! {He eats the cookie too, which he put in his pocket.} Fine cookie here too. Christopher, there is one thing I can't seem to find out. Why is this game called Minecraft? I'll begin to ask questions because asking questions is the best way to find out about something. {Matt Evans, wearing a yellow hat, yellow shirt with light-gray overalls, white mittens, and light-gray shoes, appears in square form back to the viewer.}

Matthew Evans: Is there anything else I can get you, sir?

Darius Alan Matthews: Oh, hello there. Yes, maybe you can give me some answers.

Matthew Evans: What was the question?

Darius Alan Matthews: I want to know why this game is called Minecraft.

{Dramatic music plays as Matt Evans turns to face the viewer, in square form. Instead of in normal form, like in _Super Mario World_ form, he appears in Minecraft form, as he's a player.}

Matthew Evans: Hey, I don't appear as a player, do I? Stay out of this game! {Matt quickly walks away.}

Darius Alan Matthews: That doesn't seem like the right answer! {Darius sighs, and moves on, as he walks toward the next stage of Minecraft.} I have got to ask people more questions. Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey {He walks to the Moustache Man, and Josh Dobson at the next Minecraft stage as he turns back to the viewer.} My name is Darius the Minecraft Gamer.

Moustache Man: I'm a man, a moustache man.

Darius Alan Matthews: Moustache Man, good, I like a person who knows his own name, I have a question. Why is this game called Minecraft?

{Dramatic music plays as Darius looks around for the source. Moustache Man gets up from the stage, not facing the viewer.}

Moustache Man: I'll see you later...Josh Dobson. {He turns to face us and it's a man with a moustache in square form. He then walks away.

{Josh Dobson gets up from the stage, and he thought he was in Michigan.}

Josh Dobson: Ah well, I gotta play.

Darius Alan Matthews: Wait, wait, wait. You can't give me a teensy-tinesy hint?

Josh Dobson: {He whispers into Darius' ear} It's called Minecraft because...

Voice of the Moustache Man from Off-Screen: Come on!

Josh Dobson: Gotta go!

Darius Alan Matthews: Please, oh please, oh please, oh please...

Josh Dobson: Ask Steve the Minecraft Creator.

Darius Alan Matthews: Steve?

Moustache Man: Are you coming or what?

Josh Dobson: {He turns to face the camera.} Yes. {And then he leaves.}

Darius Alan Matthews: This game is getting stranger and stranger. Okay, I'm looking for Steve the Minecraft Creator. Hmm... {Darius looks around, and the camera pans to the door where Steve comes in as the music builds. The door opens and out pops Steve the Minecraft Creator comes in, carrying a Minecraft game.}

Steve: Who's looking for me?

Darius Alan Matthews: Oh, me, me, me, me, me. {He points at each item that he says.} Minecraft...Steve...oh...Minecraft Steve, I looked for you.

Steve: What's on your mind, man?

Darius Alan Matthews: I'm wanting to ask a question. Why is this game called Minecraft?

Steve: Let me ask-

Darius Alan Matthews: No, no, no, no. I'm asking questions because that's how I find out things.

Steve: Let me ask this game. Do you know why this game is called Minecraft?

Minecraft Game: How should I know? I'm a Minecraft Game!

Darius Alan Matthews: Hee hee, a talking Minecraft Game!

{Steve starts backing Darius into the beach.}

Steve: That's right! A Minecraft Game! A game that doesn't like to be giggled at! {Steve starts talking to his Minecraft Game.} Come on, let's go to my house so I can play you. {Steve leaves.}

Darius Alan Matthews: Sorry! {Darius stands next to Daniel Rosenfield flying around a restaurant on a Minecraft Game like this as he says into his tape recorder...} Christopher, I just hurt a Minecraft Game's feelings today and I can't get closer to find out why they call this game Minecraft. But, I did notice one thing very interesting about the game...it was created by Daniel Rosenfield. {Daniel Rosenfield looks up in shock, stops flying, and quickly leaves.} But they don't want to know. Oh well. {Darius spots some Minecraft food on a counter like the steak, the cookie, and the pizza.} Time for more of this great Minecraft food! {He picks up the food and then he leaves.} Let's go, Christopher.

{The scene changes to Darius Matthews' Studio set as Darius rushes on and sits down.}

Darius Alan Matthews: And that concludes one fine story of Minecraft...one fine story...one fine actor, and...{He picks up the food from out of the sightline and eats it.} fine food here. This is Darius Alan Matthews from Darius Matthews' Studio.


End file.
